ABSTRACT ? TRANSLATIONAL RESEARCH IN SOLID TUMORS The Translational Research in Solid Tumors (TRIST) Program of the Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) is a long standing, highly interactive program that conducts basic, translational, and clinical research centered on the molecular and cell biology of cancer, prognostic and predictive biomarkers, and the development and testing of novel therapies in preclinical models and clinical trials. The overall goal of the program is to develop more effective diagnostic and treatment strategies across a wide spectrum of solid tumors in adult and pediatric populations. This goal is pursued through three program aims: 1) Identify and characterize novel therapeutic targets based on insights into molecular mechanisms of cancer initiation and progression; 2) Test new therapeutic approaches in clinically relevant animal models of cancer and 3) Translate scientific discoveries and preclinical models into novel diagnostic and therapeutic clinical trials. TRIST members possess expertise across research areas that span multiple solid tumors. These include studies on: 1. Functional development and therapeutic use of siRNAs and miRNAs; 2. Development and use of novel approaches of drug delivery and delivery of immune-activating agents and oligonucleotides in tumors using nanoparticles; 3. Defining the role of cancer stem cells (CSCs) in tumor progression and developing approaches to target them; 4. Defining mechanisms of malignant cell survival and exploiting them for therapeutic purposes; 5. Development of cancer immunotherapy approaches and other strategies to target the tumor microenvironment; and 6. Understanding the mechanisms of resistance to antineoplastic agents and developing approaches to overcome it. This interdisciplinary inter-departmental program consists of 59 members representing 13 departments and 2 schools at Northwestern University. During the current period TRIST program members published 1011 cancer- relevant publications, of which 310 (31%) represent intra-programmatic collaborations and 289 (29%) represent inter-programmatic collaborations. 174 (17%) were high impact (impact factor >9). Peer review funding for program members totaled $14,213,442 (direct) in peer reviewed funding with $7,901,863 (direct) from the NCI, and $6,311,579 (direct) from other NIH institutes and other sources. Major accomplishments over this grant period include a 47% increase in NCI funding from $5,380,925 to $7,901,863, renewal of the Prostate SPORE and U54 Center for Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence, two new NCI R35 awards and several successful multi- PI R01 applications. Clinical trial accrual to interventional studies included 2605 patients, of whom 1557 were accrued to investigator-initiated interventional trials. The Program Leader, Marcus E. Peter, PhD and Co- Leaders, Daniela Matei, MD and Jeffrey A. Sosman, MD are well known investigators with distinguished careers in cancer research and complementary skills and expertise. They work together to foster collaborative interactions between program members through regularly occurring clinical and research oriented conferences, retreats and other program activities.